


Stay

by romnovs (tashatops)



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashatops/pseuds/romnovs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is exactly how Eretria wants her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

 Eretria had felt attracted to Amberle since their first encounter in the woods, she’ll admit that. She admired anyone who could outsmart her like that, even if it caused a lot of trouble for her. But it was at Camp Rover, with Amberle’s knife to her throat and pressing so close against her she could _feel_ herself shiver when the Elf whispered in her ear, that Eretria realized that she really wanted to make Amberle shiver instead.

 She hated that feeling at first. Amberle was a princess, an Elf. She was everything Eretria never was, like a symbol of everything Eretria couldn’t have.

 But that doesn’t matter now, not when she has the Princess pushed back on the floor of her tent, panting hard and looking up defiantly.

 When Amberle tries to lift herself up to kiss her, Eretria places a firm hand on her shoulder and shoves her back down. She really can’t help the smirk that spreads across her face, but she’s not completely heartless, so she leans down and gently presses their lips together. She’ll never admit that she loves the small gasp Amberle makes when she bites her bottom lip and pulls back, but oh she does. 

 Their clothes have long been discarded, and Eretria finds herself unable to resist scraping her nails down over Amberle’s stomach. She trails her hands up to cup Amberle’s breasts and feels herself smirking again when the other woman shivers at her touch. She scoots back and spreads the Princess’ legs open so she can graze her teeth against the side of her knee. She bites down hard and licks over the same spot when she hears Amberle moan. Eretria keeps biting hard, making her way up, but never hard enough to leave marks on the Elf’s skin even though she wants to. She wants to mark Amberle as hers and hers alone.

 She knows she’s deluding herself, knows Amberle can’t ever really be hers. She has her for now though, she thinks, and that’ll have to do. And this is exactly how Eretria wants her, lying back while the Rover nips her thigh, one of her own hands fisting the furs beside Amberle’s hip and the other on her inner thigh as Eretria finally sucks her clit into her mouth. 

 The Rover wraps one arm around the other woman’s thigh to hold her down when Amberle’s hips fly off the floor. It doesn’t take the Princess long to come apart, just a few hard flicks of Eretria’s tongue and two of her fingers inside her. She both hates and loves how breathtaking Amberle looks when she comes, back arched off the floor and lips parted as she moans lowly before bonelessly falling back down.

 Amberle’s thighs are shaking slightly when she opens her eyes. Eretria is sitting back on her heels looking at her with an odd look on her face.

 “I should leave. You probably want to get dressed. Or sleep.”  She stutters as she stands up and turns around to leave.

 “Eretria.” Amberle calls after her, “Stay with me.” Eretria turns back around.

  Amberle’s expression is pleading and Eretria can’t really deny her.  She stays.

 


End file.
